Les docteurs condamnés
by My Bad Wolf
Summary: Tous les docteur sont condamnés à mort mais ils ont aussi le droits de revoire tous leur compagnons avant de mourire. Attention spoilers pour les saisons 1 à 7! C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez gentil si vous donner votre avis.
1. Chapter 1

Le docteur se baladait seul. Clara avait decidé de rendre visite à ses parents, Amy et Rory avaient disparu et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas croisé River Song. Il visitait le marché de Regston lorsque deux hommes l'attraperent, lui banderent les yeux et l'emmenerent de force en un rien de temps. Il sentit qu'il se téléportaient, l'emmenant dans un endroit inconnue. On le depouilla de son tournevis sonic. On finit par lui débander les yeux. Il tourna la tête mais ses ravisseurs avaient déjà diparu, ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qui l'effraya le plus. À sa gauche étaient aligné ses 12 régénérations y compris la demi humaine.

Ses autres lui ouvraient aussi les yeux. Le plus surpris fut son premier lui même qui ne conaissait personnes. Les autres saisissaient plutôt bien la situation en voyant leur passé.

-"Tout le monde va bien?" demanda le 11eme docteur

-"Oui ca va" répondirent les 12 autres

-"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes" interrogea le 1er docteur

Tous les docteurs se tournerent vers le 11eme, comprenant que s'ils parlaient tous en même temps cela créerai un vacarme assourdissant. Le dernier de la liste prit donc la parole:

-"Je me présente... ou plutôt non, nous nous présentons, nou sommes les docteurs et pour vous faciliter les choses nous sommes dans l'ordre.

-"Vous plaisenter?" pâli le 1er

-"Je crains que non, je suis quand même capable de me reconnaître! "

-"Mais, hurla l'autre, cela devrais créer un paradox!"

-"Justement ca m'inquiète car je ne connais qu'un peuple pouvant empêcher les paradoxs." raisonna le 10eme docteur

Une voix surgit alors derrière eux et ils se figèrent:

-"Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas tant changé que ca finalement"

Si les 8 premiers docteurs s'etaient naturellement retourné en grognant, les 5 autres etaient devenue blanc.

-"Tient qui voilà, Shareen et ses deux toutou, Castor et Pollux."

Le nouveau arrivant alla plutôt voir ce qui ne s'était pas retourné.

-"Vu vos tête je présume que l'accident pour lequel vous vous trouvez là sera produit par celui la." dit-il en désignant le 9eme docteur que les autres ne considairait pas comme tels.

-"Comment sais tu ce que que j'ai fait." se défendit il.

-"Nous avons un appareil qui lit les lignes du temps mais il ne nous donne pas les détails"

-"Évidement sinon je serai mort depuis longtemps." marmonerent les quatre docteurs.

-"Heureusement nous savons l'essentiel qui est que ce docteur de son plein gré. "

-"Et vous savez que ca a sauvé l'univers? "

-"Comment l'annihilation de deux civilisations peut il sauver l'univers? Bref, sur ordre du haut gouvernement Gallifreyens vous êtes tous condamné à mort. Vous avez droit à un sursit de trois jours pendant lequels vous êtes libre de tous mouvement et pour vous tenir compagnis nous avons décidé d'amener vos compagnons et de vous restituer vos tardis. Bien sur nous avons coupé les moteurs, il ne faudrait pas que vous nous fossier compagnie!"

La plupart des docteurs furent satisfaient, ils pouraient revoirs leur vaisseau etnleur compagnons avant de mourire, c'était déjà pas mal. Ce fut plus dure à avaler pour l'avant avant dernier et le dernier. Les deux pourraient **la **revoir et le dernier pourraient aussi retrouver Amy et Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdT:attention aux lecteurs assez jeunes car ce texte contient quelques expressions violente, rien de très choquant mais je préfère prévenir. **_

Le téléporteur se mit en marche en vibrant et tout d'un coup Susan, la petite fille du docteur, apparut. Elle se précipita vers le premiers docteur et demanda des explications. Les docteurs la mirent au courant de la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et lorsque qu'ils eurent terminé la jeune fille se tourna vers les 3 derniers docteurs.

-"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenus aussi jeune grand père. "

Ils faillirent s'étouffer pendant que les autre éclataient de rire. Vexés les 3 docteurs designèrent le 4eme, le 5eme et le 6eme docteurs.

-"On vous signale que ca vaut aussi pour vous?"

Ces 3 la arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et rejoignirent les trois autres dans leurs protestations pendant que les autres docteurs repartaient de plus belle. Finalement ils se calmèrent lorsque le 2eme compagnons arriva. Les docteurs chargèrent Susan de lui expliquer pendant qu'ils accueillaient les suivants. Le seul moment ou ils firent une pause plus longue fut à l'arrivée de Sarah Jane sinon ce fut régulier jusqu'au veritable 9eme faux docteur qui n'en n'avais pas eu.

-"C'est la que ca devient intéressant, ricana Shareen. Nous avons étudié tous vos "amis" et à partir de maintenant ils deviennent particuliers. Donc nous avons décidé de les amener par ordre d'attachement. Plus un "ami" vous est cher plus il arrivera dans les derniers."

Le docteur se demanda lequel arriverait en premier. Ce fut finalement Mickey qui debarqua complètement déboussolé. Il était tranquillement en train d'aller chercher un café bien mérité après une dure journée de travail et tout d'un coup il se retrouvait ...

en faite il ne savait pas très bien mais ca n'avais pas grand chose d'humain a son avis. Il remarqua alors les deux seul personnes qu'il connaissait et s'approcha d'eux en commençant par saluée l'ex compagne et demanda des explication. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir l'homme car Jackie s'était jeté dans ses bras des qu'elle etait apparue et l'avait aperçu. Mais elle se repris rapidement et alla engueuler les docteurs qu'elle connaissais.

-"Non de dieu docteurs, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre!"

-"Bonjour Jackie," soupirèrent les docteurs

-"Vous la vous avez intérêt à ne plus jamais refaire ca, ca fait trois jours que vous avez disparue et ma fille est completement paniquée."

-"Quoi trois jours!"sursauta le demi docteurs.

-"Une seconde qu'est ce que tu fait là Mickey tu est dans l'autre monde normalement!"s'écria Jackie.

-"Justement Mickey vous avez entendu les explication de Sarah Jane donc c'est vous qui aller lui expliquer."

-"Certainement pas, c'est vous qui aller le faire."s'exclama Jackie

-"Non moi je dois m'occuper de mes amis qui arrivent"

-"Les autres peuvent très bien s'en charger."

Le 10eme docteur et Jackie continuèrent de s'engueuler pendant que le 11eme docteur allait accueillirent les nouveaux arrivant. Il y avait une jeune fille, un lezard de forme humaine habillé comme au 18eme siècle et un alien avec une tête de patate cuite radioactive.

-"Jenny, Mme Vastra et Strax, ca boume depuis la dernière fois?"

-"Ca va très bien docteur et vous."

-"Ca va toujours bien!"

-"Et qui sont toutes ces personnes derrière vous?"

-"Ceux la ce sont mes anciennes régénérations et tous les autres sont ce avec qui j'ai voyagé. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai d'autres personnes à acceuillir, vous n'avez qu'à demander des précisions à Sarah Jane."

-"He docteur arrêté de crier sur Jackie et venez m'aider. J'ai l'impression que votre futur vous me prends pour sa secrétaire. "

-"Non ,bien sur que non, c'est juste que de tous nos compagnons arrivés vous êtes celle en qui nous avons le plus confiance pour expliquer la situation. Si vous voulez vous n'avez qu'à demander à Mickey et Jackie de vous aider." la rassura le 10eme docteur

-"Très bien mais je ne pourrais pas conter sur l'aide de Jackie."

-"Ah bon pourquoi?"

-"Parce que pendant que vous vous disputié je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer la raison de son kidnapping. "

-"Ah oui euh désolé Sarah Jane, bredouilla-t-il, et excuser moi aussi Jackie pour toutes nos disputes."

À ce moment la Mickey et la journaliste eclatairent de rire pendant que Jackie devenait blanche et bouche bée autant que les 3 derniers docteurs devenait rouge. Ils sortirent de leur torpeur lorsque Sarah Jane commenca à parler au compagnons et que le téléporteur se remit à vibrer. Une jeune femme en sortit. Elle était blonde et en tenue de combat mais ne portait pas d'arme. Ell alla voir les trois derniers docteurs stupéfaits mais la première phrase qu'elle leur dit acheva de figés tous le monde.

-"Bonjours papas!"


	3. Chapter 3

-"Jenny c'est bien toi? bégayerent tous ceux qui la connaissait (c'est à dire pas grand monde sur toutes les personnes présentes).Mais c'est impossible,tu es morte, je t'ai vu"

-"Pas impossible juste improbable." plaisenta-t elle

-"Très bien alors explique nous comment tu as fait vu que tu ne présentait aucun signe de régénération quand nous sommes partis."

-"Eh bien je suppose que du faite que ma "mère"est une machine le processus à du prendre un peu plus de temps. Mais moi au moins j'ai un avantage sur toi."

-"Ah oui lequel?"

-"Moi je n'ai pas à changer de tête. Même si je dois avouer que certaines d'entre les tiennes ne sont pas trop mal."

Les docteurs se rappelerent soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et se retournèrent lentement. Tous les ancien docteurs et leurs compagnons étaient figés: elle avait bien dit papa!? La première à réagir fut Sarah Jane qui entraîna la jeune femme vers les autres en jetant un regard noir aux trois hommes genre"toi t'as intérêt à t'expliquer fissa". Les docteurs eurent soudain très envie que le transporteur se mette en marche et que quelqu'un apparaisse. À mon avis les ange doivent exister et le docteurs doit en avoire un très très actif parce que son souhait fut exaucé (à son plus grand soulagement). Lorsque l'homme apparut il souriait comme s'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, plein de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisque s'il était là c'est qu'il avait voyagé avec le docteur et avec le docteur on pouvait s'attendre à tous.

-"Docteur, ca fait plaisir de vous voir!"

-"Capitaine Jack Harkness alors comment ca v..."

-"Une seconde docteur dite moi juste si c'est encore la fin du monde ou si quelqu'un veut conquérir la Terre." le coupa-t il

-"Ni l'un ni l'autre. "

-"À sa me rassure parce que une catastrophe mondial toute les deux semaines c'est..."

-"Il s'agit de mon execution."

Le capitaine perdit alors tout trace de sourire.

-"Ca c'est vraiment mauvais."

-"Je vous le fais pas dire."

-"Il n'y aurait pas une solution pour ce sortir de là par exemple?" soupira-t il

-"Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais nous sommes 13 docteurs qui se sorte de situation ecore plus bizarre à longueur de journée alors si il y avait une sortit ca ferais longtemps qu'on l'aurait prise." lui fit il remarquer

-"Effectivement vu sous cet angle c'est plutôt logique que vous soyez encore là."

-"Bon aller vener au lieu de discuter, je ne vous présent pas Jackie, Mickey et Sarah Jane."

Pendant que le 10eme docteur parlait le 11eme s'approcha d'eux car il voulait parler avec ses ex compagnion certes mais ses compagnion quand même en plus lui il ne les avait pas vu depuis presque 700 ans. Le précédent docteur lui céda donc sa place pour aller acceuillir les nouveau arrivants. Seul problème, il ne connaissait absolument pas le jeune homme mort de trouille qui se trouvait devant lui. Il décida donc d'aller prévenir son futur qu'un de ses copain était arriver mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas ce genre de réaction. Car dès que le docteur aperçut le jeune homme il se pétrifia jusqu'à ce que l'autre prononce son nom.

-"Doc... Docteur c'est bien vous?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car le concerné se précipita sur lui tout en répétant des bouts de phrases du genre: "Vous m'avez manqué" ou bien "Comment va Amy" et aussi "En quelle année les ange vous on-t il envoyer". Le 10eme docteur laissa l'autre retrouver son ami et se retourna just à temps pour voir une femme en tenue de soldat avec une blouse de médecin par dessus apparaître. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mickey puis se tourna vers le seigneur du temps au par dessus qu'il disait avoir reçu de Janis Joplin.

-"Docteur on avait dit quoi la dernière fois il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de surgir de nul part en demandant de l'aide quand on ne vous appelle pas!"

-"D'abord vous n'appellé jamais et puis cette fois ci c'est pas ma faute!" s'écria le docteur

-"Très bien alors expliquer moi ce qu nous faisons tous ici."

-Ce sont les seigneurs du temps, commenca-t il, ils veulent me condamner à mort pour avoir fais vous-savez-quoi à vous-savez-qui mais ils ne connaissent pas les détails."

-"OK et je suppose que nous n'apparaissons pas par ordre chronologique parce que sinon ELLE serait là pas vrai?"

-"Exacte"

-"Dernière question, quand est ce que Donna arrive?"

Le docteur pâlit soudainement et courut vers son double et leur futur. Il leur murmura quelque chose et ils devinrent tout aussi paniqué. Les trois hommes coururent vers leur ravisseur pour lui expliquer quelque chose.

-"Shareen dis nous, tu t'es renseigné sur nos compagnons...

-"Alors tu dois savoir ce que nous avons dû faire...

-"Pour sauver une femme du nom de Donna...

-"Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose...

-"Sinon elle va mourir...

-"Tu comprends?"

-"Nous ne somme pas des idiots, nous sommes des seigneurs du temps, nous savons ce que nous faisons. Mais si tu veux un conseil sache que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait mauvais caractère et si elle te vois et qu'elle se souvient de ce que tu lui as fait je ne donne pas cher de ta peau." ricana Shareen

-"Ca c'est vraiment mauvais." Marmonerent les deux clones

-"Surtout pour vous parce que moi elle ne m'a jamais vu donc ca devrais aller."

Ce fut ce moment la que choisi le téléporteur pour fair apparaitre Donna. Dès qu'elle aperçu les trois hommes elle s'effondra et plusieurs médecins surgirent de nulle part et lui injecterent un produit inconnu.


End file.
